A Series of Seductive Events 5: Captivation
by Veralena
Summary: I love him. He loves me. All that's left in between is his best friend.


**A/N:** the fifth in A Series of Seductive Events. this one is probably the shortest one of them all. but i probably had the most fun writing this one because it involves one of my favorite pairings. anwyays hope you like it! and rememeber, review!

**Summary: **I love him. He loves me. All that's left in between is his best friend.

**

* * *

**

**A Series of Seductive Events 5: Captivation**

"You know I love you," she said pleadingly.

"No you don't. You like that snotty, snivelling, Severus Snape!" he said maliciously.

She looked outraged. "How on earth could you even say that?"

He turned around to face her. "You hang around with him way too much. Watch out, his slime might rub off on you."

"Oh shut up."

He smirked. He got up and leaned over the mantelpiece. He gazed at her in the firelight; the flames making her hair seem even more fiery than usual.

"Ok, ok, I know you have a thing for me…" he admitted, trying to anger her again. He just loved getting her mad. To him, she seemed even more beautiful when she was busy throwing something at him.

"It's more than a thing!" she yelled.

"Ah, well isn't that sweet?" he said, sitting down on the couch again.

"Shut up! You're such a rotten, weird -,"

"Calm it, love, or you'll get a beating from Snivelly."

She narrowed her eyes in anger, somehow suppressing it. Sometimes she seriously wondered why on earth she was in love with him.

"So…where were you?" he said casually. "Oh yes, you love me…"

"Yes," she said, glad that he was returning to the subject. "And, I don't care what your loser of a friend says, but I will not go out with him."

"Why not?" he asked innocently, receiving a pillow thrown at him as a response.

"Will you please stop kidding around?"

"So, you won't go out with him. Big deal. Why are you dragging me into this? I know you love me and everything, but…"

"Oh will you cut it out?" she asked, almost on the verge of tears from frustration.

He stopped the moment he saw the light sheen of wetness in her eyes.

"Come here, love," he said, his voice husky.

She walked over to him and let herself be enveloped in his comforting arms.

"I really don't like it when you kid around so much," she said from somewhere in his shoulder.

"Aw, I didn't mean to make you cry, love," he said, kissing her forehead lightly.

"Well, you almost did!" she said.

He held her tighter, loving the feel of her lithe body against his. She felt warm against his tall, lean frame. So much better than his best friend…that weird, evil, twisted, stalker…

"I'm sorry," he said apologetically. And she knew he meant it. He always did. "I was just joking, you know that…"

"Yes, but your jokes really get on my nerves sometimes! You should stop hanging out with him…"

"Who?"

"Who else? Your best friend."

He breathed a deep sigh. "Is this about him making fun of Snivelly?"

"See now, you're doing it too!"

"You have to understand, love; he makes fun of Snivelly in front of everyone. I, on the other hand, only to do in front of you, my sweet, little, beautiful, fiery, red-tempered, gorgeous -,"

"I don't need the whole list," she said grudgingly, allowing a small smile to appear on her face.

"There we go, now that's more like it," he said.

They both gazed into the fire for a while. Then he lifted her chin upwards, capturing her lips in a chaste kiss. She immediately melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him, letting him explore her body.

She sighed happily. This was more like what she wanted from him. Some seriousness. Some kisses. Less of his jokes. Those stupid jokes that came from his bloody best friend.

She pulled away from him. "Why don't you invent a fight with him so that you never have to talk to him again?"

He groaned. "Not this again, Lily! I don't care what James says, he's my best friend for life!"

"Fine then," she said. "I'll just do it myself," she smirked mischievously.

She started getting up when he suddenly pulled her back down to the couch.

"And where exactly do you think you're going, young lady?" he said, cuddling her up to him again.

She leaned in to kiss him again, letting him take over. "Where else can I go, Black, but into your arms?"

* * *

**A/N:** YES YES I KNOW UNLIKELY PAIRING. but i always thought sirius and lily are better than james and lily. although i dont mind them THAT much. dont worry, i have some james and lily stuff planned. probably for another one in the series. anyways hope you liked it. the sixth installement should come out in a few days!

**starlite rose**


End file.
